


Tea Party

by Plumetta



Series: Doll Photo series [9]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 07:24:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2573105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haymitch's little girl is having a Capitol style tea party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea Party

Haymitch was dozing on the couch. Hailey came in and frowned. She went and started to bang the pots that were in the corner of every room to wake Daddy up.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/102571865@N06/15719144291)

He jumped up. “Kid….take it easy…..I’m awake. Where’s the fire?"

“Daddy, you have to have your nap upstairs today.”

Haymitch shook himself awake. “Hailey, I’m the adult. You’re the child. This is the Victor’s Village. Since I’m a Victor I can sleep anywhere I damn well please."

Hailey chewed her lip. “Daddy……I’m having my tea party today." 

“Hailey, you can play while I sleep. I don’t wake up unless you bang pans."

“It’s not a play party. It’s a real tea party. Daisy is coming over because she wants to see what it’s like to have tea in the Capitol. Mommy cooked everything."

“Mommy cooked???"

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/102571865@N06/15535164139)

“Well….she bought everything and she’s making the hot chocolate."

“Why don’t you have it in the kitchen?"

“A tea party is formal.” Hailey said seriously

“The dining room? It sits twelve."

“Mommy got a special table all the way from the Capitol."

“Special table? " Haymitch heard the doorbell and Effie answered it. “Thank you Bob. I was afraid it wouldn’t come in on today’s train. Please bring it into the living room."

Haymitch saw a table and chairs made for five year olds.

“What the hell is that? " He asked.

“My tea party table.”

“Effie…."

“Haymitch this is an important part of her social development."

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/102571865@N06/15101048174)

“Kids in 12 don’t have tea parties."

“Daisy asked for it.” Hailey said. ‘Because she’s never been to a real one. I have with Mommy and Aunt Ellie. I know how to host one."

“Hostess. Effie corrected. Men are hosts. Now go upstairs and get into your dress."

“Effie, a tea table? I spoil her too but a tea table?"

“It was mine when I was little. It’s a family heirloom."

He rolled his eyes. ‘I’m going upstairs to take my nap.”

“Thank you Sweetheart."

Daisy came over dressed in her best yellow dress. Hailey greeted her and showed her the table.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/102571865@N06/15697276736)

Effie served them hot chocolate and cookies from Mellark Bakery. The girls chatted all afternoon. Effie was pleased with their manners.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/102571865@N06/15535557798) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/102571865@N06/15722522102)

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything the universe belongs to Suzanne Collins.


End file.
